A Mania's Insanity
by Ali-Aphrodite
Summary: The Hero of Mobius, a hedgehog who was faster than sound, always happy and ready for a fight. We already know all that. What we don't know is what happened before that. This is the tale of Oglivile Maurice Hedgehog, someone who was forced into something he never asked for.


Chapter One

A group of triplets were playing in the living room of their small house in the woods, far from any other society.

The youngest of the trio was light green with peach arms, muzzle and stomach; while his quills were tangled and messy. His eyes were an unnatural golden color, they seemed to be glowing in the afternoon light.

The oldest was hot pink and purple with a peach muzzle and a light blue shirt with a heart on it. Her eye color was the most pale blue, you will ever see.

Finally, the second oldest child was light blue with similarly messy quills, but much more maintained. His arms, muzzle and stomach were peach, very similar to his younger brother. His eyes seemed to vary between brown and emerald green, not deciding between either. As he grew older, they would turn more green.

These three were named Matthews, Sonia and Ogilvie; all the age of 3 and a half.

The siblings played silently with their toy airplanes, cars and dolls. Ogilvie spinning around with the airplanes in hand, Matthews crawled around the living room with his car and Sonnie stayed put in the center with her dolls.

They continued this for about five more minutes before their parents personal maid walked into the room.

"Children! It's time for supper!" she said, clasping her hands together. Immediately, the children raced to put their toys away in their proper bins.

Bernadette - the maid- picked up the trio and sat them at the dinner table ," wait here while I get your plates." Putting on a smile, the hedgehog walked into the kitchen to retrieve said plates.

As the hand maid walked away, she thought about the ones she worked for- Mr. Jules Hedgehog and Mrs. Aleena Hedgehog. They had been gone for quite a long time and it wouldn't be long before the children would begin to ask questions. Well silently.

The couple always wore these strange cloaks to hide themselves so no one would spot them; but it's not like anyone would. They probably lived 50 miles for any other society and no one ever came to visit. They should be coming back in two days, assuming that they went to the closest town to buy some food and other necessities.

Sighing, the violet hedgehog looked out the kitchen window that was covered in many tiny droplets of water from the heavy rain. She gave a tired smile at the sunset in the distance before shutting the curtains and turned around.

"I hope they return safely," Bernadette muttered to herself. She finished up serving the meals, put them on a serving tray and took them to the dinner table.

Settling down with the siblings, the violet hedgehog smiled ' I hope the children don't take after their parents antics. It would be a shame if they picked it up and ended up getting hurt... just like they do all the time.'

Little did she know that this wish would never come true.

O.O.O.O.O

The couple ran as fast as they could towards their house. They could see the faint glow of one of the windows. Most likely from the living room. They pushed past trees and vines, blinking away the rain that got in their eyes and shoving their way to the hedgehog household.

When they finally got to the door, opened it carefully, not to wake up anyone. The hedgehogs turned around to see a purple hedgehog staring at them in shock. Before she could say anything, Aleena covered put a finger to her mouth in a silencing gestures, Jules immediately going to turn off the light switches.

The female was confused about what was happening. She soon noticed the panicked faces of the parents, realized what was happening, and hid in the shadows; the married couple doing the same. After nearly five minutes of patient waiting, a robot that looked like an alien crossed with a lizard came up to the windows; its light flashed as it was searching archived for something.

No one dared make a sound, or even breath, as the light swept through the room. Searching for something that was hidden. Failing to find anything, the robot raced away, most likely to his master.

When the the coast was clear, they all simultaneously let out a breath of relief. Bernadette crossed her arms and glared at the wet hedgehogs.

"What is going on?" she said in a low tone of voice as the lights came back on.

"We need to leave," said Aleena, her husband walking out of the room. Except that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Why and where?" before the other could reply, an explosion rattled the foundation of the house.

"Hurry!" whisper yelled Jules from another room.

"Grab the kids," ordered the purple hedgehog. Obliging the maid quietly sped upstairs to said kids bedroom.

O.O.O.O.O

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she raced through the thick forest. The branches cut at her arms, mud and rain slowing her pace. Her legs ached, ready to give out the moment she took a break. No matter what, Bernadette couldn't afford to get captured.

She glanced down at the two children in her arms. They were still sleeping soundly.

She was only able to save two of them. The last one had disappeared in the panic and explosions. She had to get off the island, save the remaining children, as her employers ordered.

As fast as she could, the hedgehog raced towards the docks searching for someway to get off the island. A loud horn to her left made her jump. She saw a ship just leaving the island. Without hesitation, Bernadette charged towards the vehicle and leaped to the back of hit. The moment her feet hit the ground, she hid behind a crate near that shielded her from sight and the moon.

Relaxing a bit she glanced at the pair in her arms, one purple, and one green.

If only she had been fast enough.

O.O.O.O.O

If looks could kill, Robotnik would have been dead a long time ago.

The couple, the one that had caused him so much trouble, was at gunpoint, and one false move they would be blasted in between the eyes. Not to mention the bomb that he had planted before attacking their household a couple of minutes ago would go off at the push of a button.

"So, how's the children? They must be how old? Three? Four?" it was amusing to the mustached genius how the hedgehogs anger would flare and then die down at every word before repeating the same process again.

"How old are you getting? A hundred? Two hundred?" retorted the male, eyes narrowing even more.

"Well, I need your two children. They have most of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds in them." he could swear the hedgehog was going to explode any second. He started talking, explaining why he was doing this and his plans for the world.

Jules glanced toward his wife. For a split second they made eye contact, and a plan was formed. Slowly so it was barely noticeable, the couple got into a battle position. This was very risky, but it was the only way. When they were ready the overlander had finished his speech.

The doctor blinked once. Just once. Who knew that that would be enough time to ruin his entire plan?

The light blue mobian spin dashed in place and took out all the guns in a split second. He fought off robots making a way for his wife, who ran into the opposite direction of her remaining children.

Jules paused for a second to see his wife nowhere in sight. Good for her, bad for him. A large mechanical hand stretched out to grab him and lift him towards the face of Ivo.

Brown eyes filled with fury narrowed at the mustached face of the human. It didn't matter if he was taken and tested on or killed! The only thing that mattered to him was that his family was safe.

"We are going to take you somewhere very special, Julius." the scene was evacuated, the only sign of someone being there was the destroyed house with a small blue hedgehog, lying on the ground, unconscious and oblivious to everything that has happened.


End file.
